


Fantasies about the Potions Master

by YoutubeAndSatan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, AU- Snape Lives, F/M, Fantasy, Legilimency, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Teacher / Student, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoutubeAndSatan/pseuds/YoutubeAndSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger has had quite the infatuation with Severus Snape since the sixth year. In between classes, the Head Girl takes some time to herself- resulting in being late to Potions, wet knickers, and a very, very annoyed Potions Master.</p><p>-</p><p>ON INDEFINATE HIATUS, REWRITE POSSIBLE NOT NOT PROBABLE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger ran into her dorm, shutting and locking the door. She slumped against the wall as she glanced at the nearest clock- _Ten minutes until Potions... I have a little time._ she thought to herself as she made her way over to her four poster bed.

She slid down onto her bed, pulling the curtains shut, and whispered " _Muffliato!_ " Before taking a deep breath and beginning to relax. Her head on the pillow, she thought about how she discovered that particular spell- Her potions master's old textbook. She shivered. Just thinking about him began to make her wet. His deep, baritone voice gave her goosebumps. _Imagine how his moans would sound... Would he be rough, or gentle? Would he tease? Yes, yes, he would definitely tease._ Her breath hitched in her throat as she thought of the erotic scenarios.Suddenly aware of the pool starting to form in her underwear, she slowly lowered her hand down her body, imagining that it was Professor Snape's. She moaned softly as she began to play with her nipples through her shirt, imagining his rough, calloused fingers touching and twisting instead of her own. She trailed her hands down her stomach and into her skirt, where she slipped two fingers into her underwear. She began to toy with her clit, imagining herself and her snarky potions professor in several far-from-appropriate situations. One of her favorites was the thought of being bent over Snape's desk... She felt another gush of wetness come on as she began to moan louder and louder. She was so close... 

"Hermione?"

Hermione froze. She recognized the voice of Pavarati Patil instantly- she cast a silent _Finite Incantatem_ , adjusted herself, and pulled her curtains open. 

"Yes?" She asked Pavarati, trying not to sound annoyed. 

"Potions class is about to start!" She grabbed Hermiones arm and whisked her Bushy-Haired friend to the dungeons. As they arrived, the door slammed shut, the sound resonating throughout the dungeon. Professor Snape shot Hermione his nastiest glare (which was indeed, nasty) before nodding to Pavatati.

"Ms. Patil, you may sit down."

Pavarati got to her seat, and Hermione began to follow until- 

"Miss Granger?" His voice was normally emotionless, but one would think that there was a hint of... Amusement here.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" Hermione stood facing him, trying her hardest not to stare. Her knuckles went white around her books in concentration. 

"Do you think that your status as an insufferable know-it-all permits for you to be five minutes late to class?" His black, entrancing eyes bore into her. It took all of her concentration not to collapse- how could this man do this to her? 

"N-No, Sir." She stammered out before averting her eyes. 

"Then sit. Down." He said sharply, clearly enunciating the last two words. Hermione began to walk to her seat. "See me after class, and twenty points from Gryffindor for your arrogance." She let out a frustrated breath and sat down, taking out her cauldron, and beginning the potion that was left on the board.

As she was grinding her root of Asphodel into a powder, she felt a shadow behind her, causing her to turn around and face the dark eyes of none other than Severus Snape. She felt them boring into her, and it took her a moment to realize that he was using Legilimency on her. She gasped and began to say something, but Snape slammed the cauldron of the poor bloke behind her to the floor. 

"Miss Granger! I do believe that you have been insubordinate enough for today! But knocking a cauldron over...? You will be stocking the storeroom for the rest of class. 

"But sir...!" Hermione started to protest before the intense gaze of the man in front of her silenced her. "Yes sir." She said meekly, and made off to the storeroom on the other side of the dungeons. Little did she know, her professor was following her. 

Hermione huffed and closed the door, making sure no one noticed her annoyance. Suddenly, she hears a voice muttering _Muffliato_ behind her, and she quickly illuminates her wand and turns around to face who it is. There she was. In a small dark storeroom. Alone. With Professor Snape.


	2. In the storeroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds herself in the storeroom with Professor Snape.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she was about to thrust her wand at the smirking Professor Snape when she realized that he was showing an emotion. Snape chuckled and moved closer to Hermione, coming close to pinning her against the wall. _Oh, how lovely it would be for him to pin me against the wall..._ she automatically thought as another burst of arousal shot through her. She was trembling (though not from fear), but managed to look her teacher in the eye and ask 

"Why are you in here with me?" It came out as more of a squeak than a question. 

Hermione almost melted when he leaned in and drawled into her ear- "Why do you think, Ms. Granger?" 

"I think you used Legilimency on me!" Hermione whispered angrily. However, it was a very halfhearted attempt. All she could think about was the fact that she was very nearly pinned against the wall by the object of her fantasies. 

Snape dipped his head down to her ear, brushing his lips to her earlobe, and whispered "I know what you were thinking before class today." She wondered if his voice had actually dropped, or if it was all in her head. It took a moment to register what he had said, and as soon as it did, she blushed. Hard. 

Snape began to whisper in her ear, voice low, even though he had cast a silencing charm. "So, it turns out the little Gryffindor Princess isn't so innocent after all... Fantasies about her Professor? Very naughty indeed." His lips twitched into something almost like a smile. There was no contempt in his voice, which confused Hermione. It was more of a teasing tone, laced with an emotion she couldn't recognize. Lust? It couldn't be. _Why isn't he acting disgusted? This is wrong!_

Professor Snape pushed her against the wall. Hermione involuntarily let out a moan when she felt the hardness against her thigh. "I could smell how dripping wet you were during class today, Ms. Granger-"

"Hermione." She breathed. "Please, call me Hermione." She swore she could almost hear him groan softly. 

"Only if, for the time being, you call me Severus." He said slowly. It was going to be hard- Hermione couldn't think straight with his erection grinding into her. 

She moaned, but bit it back. 

"Don't hold back. Make those pretty little noises for me, Hermione." He intentionally slowed down her name, making her moan, louder this time. She didn't try to bite it back- if he wanted this, it would probably never happen again. 

He ground his hardness into her thigh again, causing Hermione to breathe, "Severus..." 

The sound of his name being used in that capacity drove him mad. He was just so tempted... But he couldn't do it. _'She's a student! This is wrong on so many levels...'_ he thought, despite the growing tent in his trousers. He pulled away. Before he could get more than a foot away, Hermione pulled him in once again and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She hesitated before continuing. The kiss began to get deeper as she pulled him closer, his thin lips slightly rough against her soft ones. He threaded his hands through her hair, pulling her closer still. As Hermione clutched his shoulders, as if she would die if she let go, Severus' brain began to work again. _'No. You shouldn't be doing this, especially during a class!'_ Although his brain protested, his hardening manhood suggested otherwise. The feel of her young, pert breasts pressed needily against his chest, the smell of arousal coming from between her legs, was almost enough to drive him over the edge. He roughly pulled away, before their endeavors got any further. "You're playing with fire, Hermione..." 

Hermione smirked. "Oh, I know, Severus." She drew his name out in a way she hoped was seductive, and not making her sound like she had been hit with the Jelly-Brain hex. 

Snape growled before pushing her against the stone wall yet again and devouring her lips, much rougher this time. He bit her bottom lip slightly, causing her to gasp. He took the opportunity to let his tongue slip inside of her mouth. Hermione's moan was muffled into his mouth, but he soon felt her younger wrestling with his for dominance. He won, of course. He ran his hands down her slim figure, fondling her breasts slightly on his way past them. Hermione groaned, breaking the kiss. He began to kiss and nip his way down her neck, undoubtedly leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake. Hermione was about a puddle in Severus' hands by now- but she wanted some control. As he continued to palm her breasts through her shirt, she took the initiative to slide her hand down between them to grasp him through his robes and trousers. His mouth detached from her pulse point with an audible 'pop', and he began to swiftly unbutton his robes. Underneath was a white, long sleeved shirt and black trousers. Hermione was ready to fall over at the sight of him- even more so when she saw the bulge between his legs. She smirked and walked over, reaching down to grasp him, slowly undoing the button and the zipper. His head lolled to the side as he made a sound of pure, unfiltered pleasure. She pulled his trousers and boxers down together, letting his erection come free of its cage. She swiftly dropped down to her knees. She had read somewhere that maintaining eye contact while giving a blowjob made the experience more pleasurable. She wanted to give it a shot. So, she looked him directly in the eye and blew a swift stream of cold air across his slit, causing him to moan loudly. She licked the head of his cock, and slowly began to take him into her mouth. Snape growled, "Stop! You little witch! You'll make me finish too soon!" She was slightly disappointed, but stood up anyways, slowly bending over to take her skirt off. Snape made a guttural noise and roughly connected their mouths. Tongues mingling, she felt the head of his hard shaft against her dropping entrance. She bucked her hips involuntarily. Severus smirked at this display, and smoothly pushed his length into her. Hermione let out a loud moan, before panting " _Faster,_ Severus... " into his mouth. He smiled into the kiss and began pounding into her at a relentless, smooth pace. The only sounds in the small storeroom were their combined moans and flesh hitting flesh. Severus was reveling in her tight velvety walls, when he felt them clench around his shaft. "Come for me, Hermione." The moment her name left his lips, she screamed his name, resulting in an earth shattering orgasm. Severus came with her, shooting ropes of his come into her, groaning "Hermione!" As she milked his cock. Both spent, they say down side by side on the cold floor. Severus, benign the first to recover, quickly pulled his trousers and robes back on. He removed the charm from the door, and quickly said, "Detention, Miss. Granger. My office. Seven O'Clock, tonight. You wil be writing lines. Finish sorting the newt intestines." Hermione's spirits momentarily dropped when his voice returned to its cold emotionless state. But then she realized- she had some control here. If her detention was in his office... She could make this happen again. 

Hermione Granger was going to seduce Professor Snape.


	3. Tables turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione thinks she can turn the tables on professor Snape. She was very, very wrong. As always, he was one step ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger and how short this is. More coming soon. ;)

Fantasies about the potions master Chapter III

 

Tables Turned

 

 

     Hermione skipped dinner that night. Instead of eating in the Great Hall, she spent her hour searching for something to wear to detention. She finally settled on Black lace lingerie and a black garter. Over that, a black, slightly-sheer top with a bit-too-short jean shorts. After doing her hair, and putting on a minimal amount of makeup, she looked in the mirror, satisfied. Her mind wandered to the faces he would hopefully make when he saw her. Looking at the clock, She threw her outer robes on and headed to the dungeons.

 

     She reached his office at 7:00, on the dot. Before she even put her knuckles to the polished oak door, it swung open, to reveal her dark, brooding, and sexy professor. "Come in, Miss. Granger." He drawled.

 

    'Damn,' she thought, determined not to show the effects his voice had on her.

 

     She walked into the dimly lit room swaying her hips slightly in a seductive manner. There were two desks in the room; one larger one, in front of a fireplace and a door (which she would later find out, led to his bedroom), and the smaller one facing the larger desk a few yards away. She sat down at the smaller desk, taking her outer robes off in a fluid motion and draping them over the back of the chair. She pretended to ignore the low, quiet noise she swore Snape made. As the man strode over to where she was sitting, she took a moment to analyze what he was wearing. A black button up shirt and black trousers- with a growing bulge in the front. Never did she think anyone would be able to look good in such simple clothes; but he really, really did. He stopped about a foot from the front of her desk, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "As I previously mentioned, You will be writing lines. 500 of them."

 

     She immediately began to protest, but then remembered what her plan was for tonight. She smirked and asked smoothly, "And what do you wish for me to write so many times, Professor?"

 

     His small smirk grew wider by a miniscule amount. _"I will not fuck my professor."_  


 

     Her face paled slightly. "What?" This was definitely not what she planned. In fact, she planned quite the opposite.

 

    "You heard me, Miss Granger." He spat. "You may begin." He waved his wand and a sleek raven feather quill, ink, and parchment appeared on the desk.

 

     Hermione, caught off guard, began to write, trying to ignore the professor pacing around her desk menacingly. She had only written ten lines before her hand stopped. She felt him pause in his steps behind her.

 

     "Are you finding yourself incapable of writing, Miss. Granger?" His breath fanned out over the shell of her ear. She had to bite back the small noise that threatened to escape her lips. Not trusting her words, she shook her head, unwilling to give up. But she had an idea.

 

     She strategically forgot a certain word when writing the next few lines. She smirked as she felt his breath catch a little when she wrote, _"I will fuck my professor."_ for the next five lines. Her triumph was short lived; a moment later, she felt a pair of familiar lips brushing  the side of her neck lightly. Now, his intentions were clear, and she couldn't hold back the small shiver that went down her spine. As his kisses and nips became more insistent, she stopped writing. When she stopped writing, He stopped his efforts.

 

     "Keep Going, Granger." He murmured against her neck. Practically unable to think, she began to scribble her way across the parchment, choking back moans as he continued to tease her. Snape chuckled slightly against her neck and continued to lick and nip at her smooth skin seductively. A moan finally slipped out of her lips, and the last strand of control between the two of them broke. He waved his wand at the desk, vanishing the materials, and picked Hermione up by her small waist, lifting her onto the desk. Their lips bet in a rough, needy clash of teeth and tongue.

 

     She wrapped her legs around his waist, groaning softly when she felt his rapidly-growing arousal pressing against her hot mound. He made a noise that could only be described as a growl, and roughly tore her shirt over her head, his breath catching slightly at the sight of her supple breasts overflowing in her bra. She bit her lip and gave him a seductive look, her core growing hotter and hotter as he got her shorts off and began to stalk around her like she was a piece of meat waiting to be devoured.

 

     A shiver was sent down her spine as his low, taunting voice drifted to her. "Such a little slut for your teacher. Look at you- sitting there, your gorgeous little ass on a desk, on full display-" His hands traced over her slim waist, ghosting over her breasts momentarily, "All for me."His heated gaze leisurely raked over her figure.her brain knew that she should probably be offended at being called such derogatory terms, but... her aching pussy disagreed. "I bet that right now, your cunt is just soaked, waiting for the cock it so desperately needs to survive." At this, he reached under the scrap of fabric covering her, and ran one of his calloused fingers along her slit, briefly dipping inside of her. She let out a ragged moan, her hips bucking forward, a nonverbal plead for more.

 

     He chuckled darkly. "So desperate..." He took his finger, and put it to his mouth, watching her reaction as he sucked all her sweet juices off. He made a sensual noise. "Tonight... I'll have a

feast worthy of royalty..." He trailed off, eyeing her dripping opening. "But first-" Their lips clashed together again, suddenly. Before she knew it, his strong hands were on her waist again, and she was bent over the larger desk, papers scattering everywhere as he demandingly forced her hands over her head and bound them to the desk with a whispered charm. He ripped off her excuse for underwear, throwing them somewhere behind him. For a moment, she could only wait as she heard the faint rustle of clothing and telltale sound of a fly being unzipped. A loud moan tore from her lips as he entered her suddenly, and without mercy. He began to move, his hips harshly snapping against her ass with each thrust. One of his hands reached around to toy with her pebbled nipple, and her moans became higher and higher pitched. She was about to reach her peak, just on the verge of that moment of pure bliss when they heard a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Like I said. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Who do you think it is? Hint: No one is gonna get expelled, and Snape has something- or someone, up his sleeve.


	4. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knock on the door leads to an unexpected visitor.

They both stopped, frozen- after a few moments of tense silence, it became increasingly obvious that neither of them were expecting a visitor. The knocking came again, more insistent this time. The professor quickly pulled Severus Junior out of Hermione's womanhood, and zipped up his trousers, his robes falling back down to cover his body, almost as if by magic. That would be because it was, in fact, magic. He cleared his throat, and called out to the unknown figure at the door. "Come In." His voice resonated throughout the chamber, although he barely moved his lips. 

This was an asinine move to make, you see, because Hermone was still bent over a desk in nothing but her bra. 

Moments later, before Hermione could even move to cover herself, Professor Dumbledore strode through the door. His usual calm demeanor hadn't changed, despite the fact that one of his students was currently as good as naked, in his direct line of sight. To say this was uncomfortable for everyone involved would be a drastic understatement. He glanced at Hermione, and then at Snape, before declaring- 

"Y'all are fuckin' nasty-ass hoes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy belated April Fools, bitches. Shoutout to Sabrina for not judging me when she found out I wrote this. THIS WILL GET A REAL ENDING, BUT, it won't be in the next update of the fic. My writing style has changed too much to continue this story from where I left off, so I'm going to completely rewrite it. Similar plot, similar events, just a different style. Expect the final update to this fic to be a link to the revamped version of it. Thank you to all of you guys for your lovely comments and support- I think you'll like this new version even more. I'm going to try to publish it as a long-ish one shot. You'll see it soon enough. ;;;;))))))))

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback appreciated- this is my first work!


End file.
